


A Classic Sleepover

by SparkyFrootloops



Category: Hyouka & Kotenbu Series
Genre: Friendship!!! Everyones friends, Gen, Scary Stories, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyFrootloops/pseuds/SparkyFrootloops
Summary: The classics club decides to have a sleepover!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	A Classic Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nap_princess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nap_princess/gifts).



> This was for a gift exchange, for Nap Princess! I hope you like it ^.^

"A sleepover? Really?" Houtarou asks incredulously, not quite believing that he's hearing this right.

"Yes, a sleepover," Mayaka tugs on Houtarou's hand, as if she could drag him to the sleepover right now, even though it isn't planned until Friday. "Come on, I would have thought it would be right up your alley. It has the word  _ sleep _ in it."

"Not that we'll be doing much of that." Satoshi cuts in, grinning like an imp in the face of Mayaka's scowl. "Sleepovers aren't for  _ sleeping _ , they're for embarrassing games and terrible decisions, everyone deserves one!"

Chitanda clasps her hands, excited by the idea. “It’s a good way for all of us to get to know each other better.”

Houtarou doesn’t want to go, he knows it would be more energy spent than he wants to spend in a week. His friends were always bent on making his motto a laughing stock. It’s days like this that Houtarou has to weigh the energy spent between arguing that he doesn’t want to go, and the energy to just give in and go to the sleepover. 

He looks at his opponents, all eager faces and looking ready to argue every day until the night of the sleepover. He never seems to win these battles…

Houtarou sighs, slipping down his chair until he’s practically horizontal. “ _ Fiiiiine. _ But I’m going to bed by  _ nine _ . _ ” _

“He’s such an old man.” Satoshi ruffles Houtarou’s hair, and leaves it so that the hair is mostly in his eyes. Houtarou has to puff a strong piece of air to try and move the hair to where it’s supposed to be, but only has partial success. He leaves it as it is, choosing to close his eyes so it won't be an issue. 

"Kind of weird to invite an 'old man' to a high schooler’s sleepover." Houtarou says, "Maybe I should just stay home…"

A chorus of protests ring out, hands reaching out to tug on his arm, but he doesn’t know who it belongs to. He relents. Eventually. Lets them spend a little more effort in trying to ‘convince’ him to go because why not? He can have his fun too.

The sleepover is set to happen the following night, since it’s currently a weekday and no one’s parents would let them stay up all night on a school day. They make plans to arrive at Chitanda’s house right after school, choosing to travel together instead of arriving separately. All they had to do was make sure to pack anything they might need, toiletries and the like, in their school bag. 

“This is so exciting!” Mayaka is nearly bouncing with her excitement, leading the way to Chitanda’s since they’re all familiar with the route by now. “A classic sleepover for the Classics Club. It’s going to be so fun.”

"I've been gathering some good scary stories for the occasion." Satoshi grins mischievously, "I hope you girls aren't afraid of ghosts or anything. 

"I could say the same for you. Or do I need to remind you of  _ nittai _ - _ sama? _ " Mayaka got to enjoy the pale look that passed over Satoshi's face for a moment before she bumped his shoulder with hers. "Don't worry, I don't think Chitanda has any dolls at her house."

Chitanda looks to her friends for an explanation, with Houtarou being the one to answer since the other two were stuck in a shoving match. "It's a scary story about a cursed pair of dolls. Mayaka told it to us when we were 7. It would have been fine but Satoshi's little sister had started a collection of dolls herself and Satoshi  _ swears _ they were plotting his death."

"You didn't see the way they were staring at me, Houtarou! You didn't see!!" 

"I love scary stories" Chitanda admits, "When I was younger, my parents would always watch the Twilight Zone with me. It's an American television series from the 60’s, I think. They had a lot of interesting storylines.”

“Telling scary stories would definitely keep us awake. Let’s do that when we get there!” Mayaka exclaims.

The group continues to Chitanda’s house, giving sneak previews of their scary stories as they go. Houtarou can’t help but relax when he’s with his friends. They pull him into their shenanigans, but he can’t ever say he’s regretted it. That being said, with Mayaka and Satoshi sounding like they are going to pounce upon the first person to fall asleep at this sleepover, Houtarou can’t help but wonder if his energy conservation lifestyle will be a hinderance or advantage…

Once at Chitanda’s, they settle around the kotatsu that Chitanda set up in a manner of minutes. She’d already had the basic setup ready before she left for school that day, all that was needed was to heat it. While she did that, Houtarou made himself busy in the kitchen making some tea for everyone. 

“This is cheating, you cheater.” Mayaka grumbles, but she’s smiling as she lounges on the table with her legs tucked under the blanket of the kotatsu. “Keeping us warm and cozy like this. How are we supposed to - _ yawn _ \- stay awake now?”

Satoshi pokes her cheek, getting a mild swat in return. “Giving up so soon? The sun hasn’t even set yet!”

“That’s not cheating.” Chitanda swipes at her phone and then soothing music plays from a speaker nearby. “ _ That’s _ cheating.”

There’s quiet groans all around, and Houtarou smiles as he settles in his place with his cup of tea. “I do have a scary story,” He offers.

When he gets agreement, he settles in to tell his tale:

“This is a true story, I heard it from my sister during her travels in Europe.” Immediately, the other three sit up a little straighter. Even if they know the story isn’t true, the suspension of disbelief has been set.

“She was camping out in the woods, trying to get as far away from the city as she could so that she could see the stars more clearly. She managed to find a clearing near a stream with level enough ground for her to set up her tent.

“She’d just set up her tent when she heard a whisper just barely above the sound of the stream. ‘ _ Do you have any food?’ _ the voice asked, and it sounded both young and old, timeless and coming from all around her.

“‘I do have food, are you hungry?’ My sister called to the stranger, trying to find out where it was coming from. 

“‘ _ Do you have any food?’  _ again and again the voice called, sounding closer and closer until Aneki wasn’t even sure if it was coming from around her, or above her. She went to her pack to hopefully appease whoever it was by throwing them some food, but when she went to her pack… the food was gone. The packages were still there, unopened but empty, as if someone had reached through the plastic covering and stole the food.

“The voice stopped calling, and when Aneki looked up, all she could see at the edge of the clearing was two sunken eyes and a wide hungry mouth, forming words with no sound. The mouth looked as if it was saying they’d be back for more. Aneki swears the eyes were looking at her as if  _ she _ were food, too. A package of skin to scoop the meat out from inside. ”

There was silence, everyone staring with wide eyes at Houtarou. Another beat and then Satoshi lets out a low whistle. “Well. I’m awake.”

"Yeah," Mayaka agrees, "I wasn't expecting that but… good job."

Houtarou feels pretty proud of himself, leaning back in his spot to bask in the glow. "Maybe for the next anthology, we could all give some scary stories. I bet I'm not the only one with a good one."

They discuss it more, but the conversation devolves into a contest of who was scared the most by Houtarou's story. They relax and talk and snack on the food that everyone brought until the fear of the story fades into an afterthought. And later, after everyone is spread out on their various futons, Houtarou doesn’t mention it when he sees Satoshi place an unopened snack next to all of them. He does go to sleep with a smile, though.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Brownie points to anyone who can spot the cameo to another anime!
> 
> Any thoughts are greatly appreciated.


End file.
